


Good Enough Revenge

by starcall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Hate Sex, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcall/pseuds/starcall
Summary: When Lily wants to piss off the two men who claim to be in love with her, being the last person she would ever shag pays off for Peter.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter wastes no time grabbing his cock and sliding inside her, knowing that he won’t get a chance like this again.

He takes a moment to viciously savour the look on her flushed, freckled face. Lips parted in an “O”, as she pushes herself up on her elbows, tumbling red hair falling around her face, staring up at him, green eyes wide. She’s surprised. Surprised at the sensation of his cock filling her up. Surprised at her own moans, wanton and breathless as he grabs her thighs and starts to thrust, plunging into her.

Peter is determined to keep his composure, fucking her with long, slow strokes, adding a rough, punishing shove to bury himself each time, grinding his hips. It makes her bite her lip to stop from crying out, makes her throw her head back as she shudders. She tries to squeeze him with her legs, but he holds her thighs fast and keeps them spread so he can watch his cock spearing into her wet, squeezing cunt. For once he even likes the sight of his pudgy stomach, only now when it’s accompanied by his thick, hard cock fucking her perfect, unbelievable body.

“God…” She bites out. Then, “ _Fuck...”_ as he goes faster, torn from her lips by the quickening of his thrusts. He’s never heard her curse. Not even when she’s ranting to him about Snape or James, getting red with outrage. Only now when he fucks her.

“Like that, Lily?” His voice is hoarse. He reaches out, clamps a hand on one of her large, perky breasts, watches it spill between his fingers as he pinches her nipple.   

Her eyes are squeezed shut. “Yes. God, yes…”

“Look at me.”

She looks at him like he’s not Peter Pettigrew. “Fuck me… Just fuck me…” And he knows from her eyes, from her gritted teeth that she means it.

He obliges, hunching over her, filling his hands with the curves of her hips, her soft, pale skin and pounding his cock into her. Now she cries out, rhythmic and high, with every bounce of those full, freckled tits, every wet smack of his pelvis on her arse. The mattress is squeaking, the legs of the four-poster shuddering against the floor.

Huffing, Peter pulls her onto his cock to meet his fucking, impaling her again and again. He lets her wrap her legs around him, as she writhes her hips against his cock, trying to feel more of him, take him deeper even as every inch of his thick length is slammed into her sopping sex. He grabs a handful of thick red, hair and pulls, sucking hungrily at her neck, past anything except greedily claiming her body.  

“Take my cock,” He breathes into her ear, uncontrolled, uncaring. “Fucking take it, Lily.”   

“Fuck! Peter!” Her voice shakes when he bottoms out inside her. “It’s so good!”

 “Gonna come…” He doesn’t want it to be over, but he can’t keep going. Not with her screaming his name into his ear, the sweet, flowery smell of her skin in his nostrils. “Where do you want it?” He chokes.

“Anywhere…” As the moaned word leaves her lips, Peter groans and pulls out, keeping a hold on her hair, as he brings her face close, kneeling up on the bed. She whimpers at the loss of being filled, but opens her mouth for him.

He slides his cockhead across her tongue as those red lips envelope him at the moment of climax. He thrusts into her mouth, making her choke on his length, exploding onto her tongue, down the back of her throat as she engulfs him to the base.

Peter watches her swallow every drop, panting through her nose, looking up at him with those green eyes. When he’s completely spent, he slides out.  

“…Good enough revenge?” He can barely talk he’s breathing so hard.

She’s beet-red, eyes hazy and cock-drunk as she tries to regain her composure. “N-Not bad.”  

Peter reminds himself to thank his lucky stars every day for the combined stupidity of Severus Snape and James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets drunk, Lily gets angry and Peter gets lucky.

Lily avoids him for two weeks. Looks away when she meets his gaze across the Potters' sitting room, hurries out of the kitchen when he goes to refill his drink, and when they're all together, she's sure to turn towards James and put a hand on his elbow, laugh loudly at whatever stupid joke he's just made.

James doesn't know. Peter's certain Lily is terrified he'll tell, will brag to the others. But he keeps his mouth shut. Goes back to watching her and wanting her, trying to remember the fluttering sounds of her moans in his ear and the sight of her looking up at him with lust, with awe, tits bouncing as he fucked her.

At night he lies in bed, wonders if she's thinking of the same thing. 

That Saturday night, they're all back at the Potters, having a few drinks. James and Sirius have more than a few. And then a few more, until they're falling over. Yelling and turning up the record player, climbing on top of furniture as Remus shakes his head and Lily glares. Peter just nurses his beer and laughs along quietly, as he always does.

Soon, James says something about how Lily thinks she's too good for him and then they're rowing on the porch. Peter watches from the doorway as Remus and Sirius try to calm them down. It goes on, just like they always do, but James pushes his luck. 

"I love you..." He says it with a stupid, drunken grin.

She's mid-rant, doesn't hear it at first. "--It honestly makes me wonder what I ever saw--"

"--I love you, I love you, I love you," He says over and over again, trying to drown her out, shut her up.

Lily stops short and goes very still, face tightening.

Sirius lets out a whistle and bursts into disbelieving laughter. "Shit, Prongs. Bad move. Baaad move." 

Lily points her wand at him. "Get out."

"This isn't your house!" Sirius starts to complain, but when her hand starts to twitch, he surrenders. "All right, all right. Good luck, mate. Come on, Moony. I want something to eat anyway." He grabs Remus and Disapparates. 

James starts forward, trying to apologize, but Lily's already turned on her heel. "I'm going to bed. If you come upstairs, I'll hex you." 

She elbows past Peter in the doorway and her scent fills his nostrils again, lavender soap and lilac as her long, flowing skirt brushes against him.

James curses and kicks the porch railing like a child. Looks up to see Peter watching. 

"Hell are you looking at, Wormtail? Fat lot of good you were back there. Fat being the operative word."

Peter just looks down and slumps back into the house. He washes the dishes by hand instead of his wand, for fear of breaking the china. When he's done he finds James passed out in an armchair in the sitting room, drooling.  _Prick. Bet she doesn't scream for you like she did for me._

He turns and takes the stairs quickly. Stops in the corridor. Lily's in the guest bathroom, bent over the ornate sink, framed through the cracked open door. The sink is running, and she's washing her face, holding her hair back. He can tell she's still angry from the way she's splashing water onto the counter carelessly, from the way she huffs out of her nose. 

She's still dressed, in that loose skirt that goes down to her ankles, her floral blouse tied up in a knot at the bottom, exposing her flat, soft stomach in the mirror. She looks like one of those Muggle girls going on about "free love". 

She turns off the sink, throws her hair back and catches sight of him in the large oval mirror, his slight, lumpy figure in the doorway behind her.

"All right, Lily?" His voice cracks a little.

"...Peter." She says it like he's a child bothering her. "How long have you been standing there?" She doesn't turn around, just stares him down through the mirror, chest rising and falling as droplets of water roll down over her the soft line of her jaw, down her neck, leaving bare trails of moisture across silky flesh.

"Not long..." He mumbles. "You know. He's not worth all the fuss. I wouldn't waste it on him." 

She's drying her face with a towel, but he catches her rolling her eyes. "Wow. Thanks. I'll keep that one in mind." 

Peter's sweaty hands twist in his lap. "Anyway... if you want to talk, I'm here."

"Right. Because you came here to talk." 

Peter feels his face grow hot. "What'd you mean?" 

"Play stupid all you like." She looks over her shoulder at him for the first time. "Coming here to comfort me after a fight with James... hoping for another pity shag."

Shame and anger bubble up in his stomach. "C-come off it," He stammers. "I'm not... I was just being nice. Blimey..." 

"I suppose you wouldn't anyway." Lily turns back to the mirror coolly, examining herself. "Not with James downstairs." 

Peter forces a scoff of laughter. "You think I'm.... scared of him or something?"

She laughs softly, scornfully. "You let him call you 'Wormtail', Peter..."

"That's... it's just a nickname. We're friends. I'm not scared--" 

"Were you staring at my arse, Wormtail?" Lily interrupts him. 

"W-what... No..." 

"Just now, when you were standing in the doorway like a pervert."

Peter swallows. "No, that's... of course not." 

"No, of course not. Because you and James are  _friends._ It's just that..." Then Lily bent forward, over the sink, like she was about to wash her face again. "...you barely got the chance to look last time, did you?" 

He tenses as Lily arches her back, accentuating the round swell of her arse, barely covered by the thin material of her skirt, stretched tight across those perfect globes.

"Such a shame..." She's watching him in the mirror, fingers drifting along the hem of her skirt. "...that you're such a good _friend_ , hmm Wormtail?" 

"D-don't call me that."

"Or what?" Lily whispers, her reflection taunting him with those green eyes. "What are you going to do, Peter?" 

Peter is clenching his jaw so hard he thinks it might break.

"I could be on my knees, begging for it..." She flattens herself to the sink and parts those red lips. "...And you wouldn't. Not when your precious Prongs could catch you." 

 _Prongs is dead drunk. Drooling._  Peter's fists ball up and he shakes his head. "...I don't care about James." The door creaks as he pushes it open.

"Ooh, big man." Lily pushes herself up on her elbow as if bored. "Come on, Peter. You'd be nothing without him. No friends. No life. Think about it... if you didn't happen to be James Potters' most pathetic friend, you'd still be a virgin."

Peter crosses the bathroom in a few steps. He wants to shut her up, grab her by the throat. He settles for a handful of her red hair. 

Lily lets out a harsh gasp as he pulls her head back, his squat little lump of a body trapping her curvaceous, perfect form against the sink. His hips are shoved up against her magnificent ass, his other hand clamped onto her hip as he grinds against her, huffing out of his nose like a bull.

"Ugh..." She bites out between gritted teeth. "Didn't think you'd need so much encouragement to act like a man for once." 

"Shut up," He hisses, tugging on her hair again, clumsily hiking up her skirt. He balls it up in his hand and yanks it up around her waist, finally exposing her full, heart-shaped ass, thick cheeks spilling out of her knickers.

He stares, mouth watering. The moonlight is catching the goose-pimples on her pale skin, the ample flesh of her rear shaking slightly as she fidgets. Lily lets out a frustrated breath and looks back at him. "You've stared at it for the past three years and now you're just going to stand there?" 

"Shut up..." Peter snaps again, not looking at her. He reaches down and fills his hands with her, kneading and squeezing her cheeks, fingers sinking into her soft, juicy ass. He tries to take his time, but he can't help himself from being rough, manhandling her, bouncing each buoyant globe with his palm.

As he gropes Lily, spreading her apart, the tent forming in his trousers presses into the cleft of her and she breathes in sharply, thighs rubbing together. Peter licks his lips and start to rock, rubbing his clothed hardness into the cotton material spanning the valley between her legs. Automatically, she grinds back on him, tilting up on her tip toes to feel the full shape of him. 

Peter grins with greedy satisfaction. "You want it, don't you, Lily?"  

In the mirror, their eyes meet, Lily's pretty face still straining in vicious scorn, but she licks her lips. "Stop messing around..."

"Do you?" He has to hear her say it. He reaches between her thighs, groping the mound there.

Through her flimsy knickers, wetness slicks his palm and her breath quickens. "Just hurry up before I change my mind." 

Figuring he shouldn't push his luck, Peter yanks her panties aside and thrusts a finger inside her, savouring Lily’s gasp as her tight walls squeeze him again, wet and wanting. He plunges into her soaking centre, drinking in the the sight of her pink lips glistening in the dim light, spread by his thick, stubby fingers.  

Lily's eyes flutter, hands tightening on the sink as Peter fingers her pussy with the "come hither" motion that James and Sirius laugh about, other hand fumbling at his belt. 

His cock is already sticking out stiff and straight when he manages to free it. His breath is racing and he grabs at the waistband of her knickers, pulling them down in a hurry. Lily wriggles to let them slip down to her ankles, breathing almost as hard as him.

"Come on..." She hisses under her breath as he grabs his shaft and spreads her apart. 

This time, with his cockhead waiting at her entrance, Peter decides to savour the moment. With a careful, slow push, he parts her wet, velvety walls inch by inch as Lily's tight pussy swallows his throbbing cock.

"Unhh..." Lily's eyelids flutter, and he's rewarded with that familiar expression of surprised pleasure as she feels Peter fill her completely, her soft folds brushing against his balls.

Peter groans as he bottoms out in Lily's perfect cunt, inwardly crowing with triumph, but then he blinks, clearing his head, and starts to fuck her.

Last time he, he was constantly aware of pacing himself, of appreciating the moment, of trying to give her the most pleasure possible.

Not this time.

Gripping Lily's wide, curvy hips hard enough to bruise, Peter slams his cock deep into her pussy, drawing himself out nearly to the head each time, just so he can feel her tight cunt stroke the length of his shaft again and again.

"Mm, mm, MMM..." Lily's hands cling to the lip of the sink, body jolted by the force of each vigorous thrust, muffled moans rising in volume as she struggles to keep her lips pressed shut.

Peter drinks in the wet, rhythmic clap of his hips colliding with her round ass, the creamy flesh rippling and bouncing every time he drives his cock inside her. He doesn't even try to resist, just pulls his hand back and  _smack--_ it bounces off the walls of the bathroom as his blow comes down, hard enough to redden her pale cheek. 

"Ah!" Lily let out a choked gasp, mouth open, before she grits her teeth, breath quickening. "...You little shit. Someone's going to hear." 

"Don't care..." Peter bites out. The sight in the ornate bathroom mirror fills him with an insane bravado. Himself, short and flabby, ill-fitting, unflattering clothes, thin, badly cut hair with his soft, ratlike features, pounding Lily Evans from behind over the sink, her wavy auburn tresses hanging down, panting and biting her lip as she desperately tries to hide the pleasure from showing on her face. 

"Look, Lily," He grunts. She looks up at the same surreal picture in the mirror. A red flush has crept into her cheeks and neck, bringing out the freckles, the softness of her skin. "Look at yourself... getting fucked by Peter Pettigrew, your boyfriend's little punching bag..." Peter spanks her again, harder, and she cries out.

"God..." She groans and he can't tell if it's arousal or annoyance, but she doesn't look away, just flicks the hair out of her eyes, red strands sticking to her forehead, breath ragged as she takes the steady strokes of his thick, unyielding cock.

He delivers a third stinging slap to her quaking ass. "Fuuuck..." She moans, eyes squeezed shut. When she opens them, they're blazing green fire. Then she's shoving her hips back, engulfing his swollen shaft in her slick heat before he even finishes his thrusts. For the first time, Lily looks back, bouncing that juicy ass on his cock as Peter groans.

"Yes, oh yes, Lily..." He murmurs, huffing as he struggles to keep up his punishing pace. He looks her in the eye, meeting her savage, hungry gaze without the barrier of a mirror.

"Not going to lose it now, are you, Wormtail?" Lily hisses through clenched teeth, circling those curvaceous hips to saw his thickness in and out of her, dragging gasps from Peter as he shudders, hazy with pleasure. For the first time, he feels close to shooting his load inside her, the shiver starting to to run down from his balls to the tip of his cock.

But he forces his breath to settle, focuses on her scornful, mocking tone, wrestling the orgasm boiling inside him to a simmer. 

"Told you not to call me that--" His fist goes into her mussed mane of auburn hair again and he pulls until she moans, pussy clenching around his cock.

"Fucking arsehole--" She gasps, pain and ecstasy. "Come on, you little lech... Give it to me..."

Huffing, sweating with exertion, Peter allows himself a dark smile. "Can't... get enough of this... cock... can you?" He pumps faster with every passing word, wrapping her hair around his hand to tug her back onto his cock, other hand snaking around her thighs, wetting his fingers with her smeared arousal so he can slide across her clit fast and slippery. 

"Ohhhh god..." Lily arches her back and writhes into his touch, trying to grind against his cock, but he doesn't let her get a rhythm, hammering her pussy at a blistering pace that knocks her off balance, throwing her weight forward onto the sink. Her big tits are bouncing in her blouse, threatening to spill out from the hard fucking, her stiff nipples rubbing against the cool porcelain counter. The wanton, desperate moans falling from her lips fog the mirror in front of her.

Peter digs his feet into the floor, legs and back aching as they drive his pistoning hips, pinioning Lily to the sink with frenzied thrusts of his swollen cock. She stifles cries with each brutal smack of flesh on flesh, the breath snatched from her throat. But her pussy is sopping, gushing around his shaft, letting his slick shaft plunge in and out faster and faster. 

"Fuck... fuck... fuuuuck," Lily whines, voice shaking with the force of being pounded. "Don't stop, oh god, don't stop--" She twists and wriggles, legs quivering as his thumb flies across her clit, but Peter holds her fast in place for his driving cock. The sloppy, wet sound of his cock filling her cunt is deafening in the small bathroom.

He yanks her head up and grunts into her ear, breathless. "Am I better than James, Lily... Does he... fuck you... like this?"

Lily shakes her head even as she bites her lip to stop from screaming. "He thinks I'm, _fuck,_ saving myself..."

Peter grunts with triumph. "But now you're getting plowed in his bathroom, you fucking slut..." 

She lets out a breathless huff of laughter. "Come on then, Wormtail... Do it... fuck me like James never has..." She falls forward onto the sink, lifting her hips in the air, offering herself to him, reaching back with one hand to spread her own round cheek.  

Gripping her around the elbow, baring his teeth like an animal, Peter mounts Lily, furiously fucking her dripping sex, yanking her back by her bent arm to be impaled his thick hardness over and over. At the same time, he drives her up onto her tip toes with rapid, slippery circles on her tender little nub, and soon Lily's gasping cries turn into muffled squeaks, lips pressed shut, and Peter realizes she's about to come. 

"Fuck, yes, yes! Right there--" Lily's voice is high, fighting for breath. "Oh my god, Wormtail, you're going to make me..." There's shock in her voice just before she trails off, face screwing up in ecstasy, moans cut off by a silent cry, lips parting, walls milking his cock as she throws her head back. Peter keeps up his sloppy strokes, his fingers riding her clit, as her thighs squeeze together, the muscles of her ass growing firm under his groping fingers. Lily's toes curl like a dancer, bare feet sliding on the floor as Peter feels her pussy flood with her own orgasm. 

She crumples, boneless against the sink, chest heaving. "God..." Her voice is throaty and low in a very un-Lily way. Panting, muscles burning, Peter slides his throbbing, slick cock out of her and drops down to the lip of the bathtub, shocked he hasn't come himself. His balls are tight, aching for release, but he's viciously satisfied at having got her off without exploding too soon.

Then there's a creak on the stairs.

Peter's eyes fly to the door as his heart drops. Lily freezes. 

His weight is loud on the old wooden floor of the hallway outside, his feet cutting the light under the door into shafts. The knocking is soft.

Lily gives Peter a deadly look. He chews his lip and breathes in. "Erm... hello?" 

"Wormtail?" James' voice is cracked, hoarse. 

"Yeah...  just brushing my teeth." He stands up from the bathtub. It's strange to be talking to James with his hard cock still sticking out of his trousers, sticky with Lily's arousal.

"Oh... thought I heard Lily's voice." 

Standing still with a hand on the sink, she tenses, mouth tightening. 

"No. She Disapparated. Went home." Amazingly, his voice doesn't shake. 

"...Shit." James sighs heavily. "Was she still all worked up?"  

Lily hands ball into fists. As Peter watches, she pads across the bathroom towards him, quiet in her bare feet. 

"Yeah, I reckon..." Peter says, clearing his throat. "...You definitely shouldn't have said that." 

Keeping her eyes on him the entire time, Lily casually drops to her knees at Peter's feet, skirt spreading out around her. 

"Oh, probably. But she was really going off, wasn't she? The temper on that girl..." 

Lily wraps her fingers around his girth and begins to stroke him up and down. Peter shivers at her firm touch as she pumps his painfully hard shaft at a steady pace, twisting her wrist slightly to work the head. Her skin is soft and even his not-so-impressive length looks large in her small hand.

He barely remembers to reply to James. "Yeah, I guess..." He murmurs, but then Lily stops and squeezes, green eyes shooting curses at him. 

"But you did rile her up," Peter says hurriedly. Like an approving Professor, Lily gives a slight nod and resumes sliding her hand along his slick length. He's never found this much motivation to talk back to James before. "Sorry to say, but you deserved every word, Prongs..." 

"Oi, who's side are you on, Wormtail?" James says, but Peter barely hears it, because Lily leans forward and slips the fat head of his cock into her mouth. He muffles his groans as she massages his crown with the tight seal of her lips, swirling her soft tongue around his glans, lapping up the pre-cum and her own juices, still steadily jerking his prick. 

"...You were acting like a drunk arsehole," Peter blurts, past caring exactly what comes out of his mouth as Lily looks up at him and hollows her cheeks to swallow his cock halfway to the base. 

There's a long silence, long enough that Peter is worried James might hear Lily's wet mouth sucking him down, the slurping smack of her lips engulfing his thickness, even through the heavy wooden door.

"...Yeah, you're right," James says finally. Peter is pressing his fist to his mouth and running his hands through Lily's hair, as she bobs on his swollen cock with that playfully intense spark in her eyes. She releases him for a moment to reach down and undo the knot holding her blouse together, letting those big, freckled tits bounce free. 

"She just drives me mental..." James sighs, leaning on the doorframe with a creak as Peter reaches down to Lily's bare breasts, squeezing full handfuls of soft tit-flesh, rolling her hard, pink nipples in his fingers. As he gropes her, Lily slowly slides her flushed lips all the way down, gulping him to the back of her throat and holding him there, his pale pubic hair tickling her nose. She leans forwards, hands steepling on the floor as she presses her face to his groin.

"Fuck..." Peter whispers under his breath.

"What'd you say?" James asks through the door.

"Yeah, I know it must be a fucking pain, but... you're not going to get anywhere getting drunk and pissing her off..." Peter can't believe he's giving James relationship advice while the girl in question deepthroats Peter's cock.

"Look, can I just come in? What are you doing in there?" 

Choking slightly, Lily lets Peter slide off her tongue, his cock dripping with her saliva. She seems totally unaware that James is right outside the door, but Peter knows that's exactly why she's doing this. 

"No, I'm--I'm in my underwear," Peter stammers. 

"In  _my_ bathroom?"

"I was on my way to bed, all right? I thought everyone was asleep or gone." Peter's eyes go wide as Lily fists his cock again, faster.

"Come for me," She mouths, feverishly jacking his throbbing thickness with both hands. Her ripe, full tits bounce along with her red hair, tumbling to her shoulders as her bright green eyes tempt him. "Give me your cum." It's just below a whisper, barely a breath, so only Peter can hear. His breath comes out in harsh gasps, body tensing in anticipation for long-awaited release. 

"All right. Weird git... Night, then." James' footsteps retreat down the hall just as Peter's hips buck and the first rope of thick, white cum splatters across Lily's tits. 

"Aghhhh, f-fuck!" Peter chokes out.

"Yes! All over my tits," Lily breathes, green eyes wide, lips parting as she squeezes her breasts together with one arm, frantically pumping his pulsing cock.

Peter groans as the jolting, spine-tingling orgasm he's been holding back for fifteen minutes washes over him. "God yes, Lily, you fucking slut, take my cum, take it all..." He blasts spurt after spurt of hot cream onto her heaving chest until her big tits are covered, sticky with his cum.

Smirking, Lily leans forward and lets the last two loads shoot onto her outstretched tongue, spatter her lips and cheek.

Peter feels his knees shake, cock starting to ache as she continues to stroke him softly, teasing the head with her the tip of her tongue. As he starts to soften, Lily gets to her feet. Thoroughly drained and exhausted, Peter staggers back into the wall.   

Lily tosses back her hair and reties her blouse over her cum-glazed tits.  

"Wait," Peter mumbles, still out of breath. "Does this mean... you and James are done?" 

"Not sure how that's any of your business." She puts her hand on her hip. "Go to bed. You got lucky tonight." 

Lily scoops a bit of sticky cum from her chin and slips her fingers into her mouth. "Sweet dreams, Wormtail." 

With a crack, she Disapparates.

Tucking himself back into his trousers, Peter grins in spite of himself. He's just fucked Lily Evans again. Once could be a fluke. But twice was the start of a pattern. 


End file.
